Bad memories
by AlexWeasley.2
Summary: Hiro wakes up from a nightmar that's been haunting him for years and he can't help but wonder if he would make them dissappear. However, when his roommate helps him discover that, even if he cannot get rid of the memories, he can try to forget them with the help right person. Horrible summary, the story is better, I promise. Cover image by DAsKeTcHeRZ on tumblr.


_**"Tadashi, no!" he yelled, graving his older brother's arm in anticipation.**_

 _ **Tadashi turned his head to the building in flames and looked back at his little brother.**_

 _ **"Callaghan is in there" he said with a look of fierce determination in his eyes. "Someone has to help" he freed himself from the younger boy's grasp and ran in full speed towards the former university, leaving behind himself his baseball cap from the 'San Fransokio Ninjas'.**_

 _ **He watched helplessly when Tadashi Hamada's figure dessapeared inside the building...**_

 _ **And could never return becauseof the big explosion that followed seconds after.**_

Hiro woke up panting and yelling, his face covered in cold sweat. He sat up straight and began running his hands through his hair. That stupid nightmare again.

 _Wait_.

'Memorie' he corrected himself with a sad, melancholic smile on his face.

He got up from his bed and went to the small bathroom just next to his bedroom, where he washed up his face and looked into the mirror. A tall young man with wild black hair and tired eyes returned his gaze. There was little left from the fourteen-year-old boy that enjoyed himself betting in undercover bot fights. He sighed deeply before going back to his room to change his clothes.

If only his mind was as easy to change as his phisical appearence.

It had been almost 6 years since Tadashi's death, but Hiro had had the same dreams almost every night. 'Maybe that's why I work at night' he thought with a sardonic smile, 'because I just don't want to sleep'.

He walked yawning through the narrow corridors and entered the small kitchen, where he was welcomed with the delicious smell of freshy made coffee.

"'Morning!" exclaimed the singsong voice of his, always early riser, roommate: Penny Forrester. Hiro grunted lightly and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Penny arched an eyebrow. "Tough night?".

"You could say so" he said groggily. Penny's eyes softened.

"Again?" Hiro averted his eyes and nodded slowly, feeling his cheeks heating up when Penny aproached him and put her arm comfortingly around his back. His heart skipped a beat when he looked down into those warm and loving brown eyes, and he wondered, once again, how could it be possible for someone to make him feel that way without even trying. Suddenly, his stomach growled deeply and she grinned to herself, before leaving him and going to the counter. "I wonder if there is anything in this world that can make you forget about food" she mumbled in amusement.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in mock offense. "I'm not always thinking about food! I have no control over my gut! But I could live without eating all the time".

Penny smirked playfully.

"Does that mean you won't mind if you don't eat your breakfast?" she inquired. Hiro groaned internally but forced himself to nod firmly. Penny's eyes gleamed. "Right now?".

Hiro gulped. That wasn't fair!

"W-well" he stammered. "I wouldn't mind that much. Nope".

"Okay, then".

Penny shrugged taking her mug of coffee and some cookies -chocolate chip cookies- and sitting at the table under nis intense gaze. His mouth began watering at the slight touch of cinnamon that Penny's coffee always had. She looked at him with innocence.

"Wanna some?" she offered the plate full of chocolate deliciousness. He shook his head with gritted teeth. She smiled sweetly. "Okay. It is a pity though. My mother made them, you know? I've just received them this morning".

His eyes widened with realization. Mrs. Forrester's homemade cookies! There was no pride that could fight against it. He stole one from Penny just when she was about to baite in it. Hiro felt fireworks in his mouth the moment the started chewing, a mix of vanilla, peanuts and chocolate dancing inside his mouth.

"How can you be such a terrible cook when your mother makes this baked magic?" he wondered out loud. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Very funny".

"I know" he smirked going to the counter and taking his respective mug of coffee and the rest of cookies. Penny frowned.

"I miss times when cookies lasted longer than one morning".

Hiro shrugged.

"That's what you get when your roommate turns into your best friend".

"Bolt's my best friend" she replied simply. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I am your human best friend".

"Wrong again" she shook her head playfully. "That's Violet" she laughed when she saw his face "because she doesn't eat my cookies".

"That was a low blow" he stated and she stuck her tongue out at him in response. Hiro pouted. "You are evil" she giggled lightly.

"Oh stop, you big baby" she got up from her seat and left her dishes in the sink.

They fall into a comfortable silence and Hiro kept enjoying his breakfast when, suddenly he heard Penny cursing. He stifled a laugh.

"Don't tell me you're late again" every single day since she was accepted in Todayland's Art and Drama University, Penny was always late for her first class even if she woke up almost at dawn. Penny glared at him.

"Shut up".

He shrugged.

"I just can't understand how is it possible for you to never ever be punctual when you actually get up at six" he explained innocently. She crossed her arms.

"I don't think you'll be any better when you start working at Robinson's Company" she said while tying her boots, grabbing her scooter keys and getting her bag full of scripts and doodles for her classes. He smiled slighty at hearing her words. He has explained her over and over again that people all over the world wanted the same job as himself, and that many of those peolple have been working _half of their lives_ working for a project that would assure them a place in the best robotics corporation at the moment. However, she was completely sure he was going to receive that job right away. ' _You're the smartest guy I've ever met in my life, Super Hiro. Those know-it-all don't hold any chance against you'_ were her exact words.

"I don't think so" he smirked. She looked at him quizzically.

"C'mon! I have to literally drag you out of bed sometimes!" she put on her coat and opened the door but, before closing it behind her, she turned around. "Could you walk Bolt for me today?" she inquiered. "I really need to practice for a play and I don't think when I'll be back".

He sent her a reassuring smile

"No worries. I have it covered" she looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, but suddenly she turned serious. "Don't work yourself out today Hiro Hamada or I swear I'll...

"Lucky Penny" Hiro interrupted her. "You need to get out now if you don't want to miss your first period.

Penny's eyes widened.

"Oh right!" she facepalmed. "Thanks again, you're the best! Love you! Bye!" she said hurriedly and closed the door.

Hiro smiled dumbfounded.

Maybe he was wrong and it was possible to forget the bad memories.

 _With the right person._

 **Hey guys! Well I've just finished my first fanfiction EVER so don't be too hard on me please! '-_- By the way, English isn't my native language so I'm sorry if I've made some mistakes.**

 **This was a Penniro story, you know I've been searching for a while and I didn't find much of them so I decided to start one. And well I'm sure you are wondering why they're in Todayland (if you don't what it is watch the movie 'Meet the Robinson', really good) is because I'm very much into the modern four fandom and I have a story in the back of my mind about these four meeting each other at the age of 18-19 and this one-shot is somewhat based on that plot.**

 **Well, that's kind of it _**

 **Thanks if you've been reading so much!**

 **Read you later!**


End file.
